


only us

by aqdanfin



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Teen AU, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: drew's mother wants him to make friends, but the future has other things in store. all of these things include his beloved anthony.





	only us

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my wattpad, @-fsociety, and on artificialqueens as danfin.
> 
> i'm back with another highschool/teen + badboy au oneshot. this was inspired by troye sivan's song, strawberries and cigarettes. i don't write rpdr fics much anymore so enjoy.
> 
> (ps, i do not condone of riding on motorcycles without the proper safety gear.)

Andrew sighed as he stepped out into his backyard. His mother had told him to go make friends. She told him he couldn't be alone or have the same friends all of his life. It had worked out for almost seventeen years; he didn't understand why it couldn't work out now.

He looked around the backyard. His wondering eyes stopped at the dark brown/greenish fence that surrounded the perimeter of the yard. Moss and lichens had made some of the wood look greenish. _Wow, there are so many possibilities in a fenced-in backyard_ , he thought to himself. The most he could do was whistle and hope a mockingbird would repeat him.

 _It's too hot to try to socialize_ , he thought. _And I don't want to be mosquito food._ Even though the sun was going down, it was still hot and humid outside. Mosquitoes were starting to buzz around. He wished his family had waited to move in around autumn or winter like "regular people". That way, it wouldn't be as hot or insect infested.

Andrew looked around the yard again. Everything looked the same as it did before. He turned around and walked towards the back door of his house. 

_I'll just have to tell Mom there is no one else in the backyard, so I can't make friends. She'll understand._ With that thought, Andrew opened the back door. He stopped when he heard a loud thump behind him. He closed the door and turned around. He saw a familiar silhouette climbing over the fence. It was hard for him make out any features.

Andrew froze and stared at the familiar person. He wanted to identify who they were. All he could see was a tall, slim figure with messy hair. By the way the sun was reflecting off of them, Andrew could tell they were wearing a leather jacket. He took a deep breath and spoke:

“Who are you?”

He was surprised at the sudden surge of confidence he had. He really hoped he didn't come off as weak. He didn't feel like fighting, or attempting to fight.

The person moved as if they were looking directly at Andrew. Andrew noticed that they were taller than him. _Oh no... Please don't have bad intentions..._

“Oh, you know me.”

Andrew felt his fear slowly fade away when recognized the voice. “Anthony?” he called out. 

The "stranger", Anthony, took a step towards Andrew so he could be seen better. 

“What in the hell are you doing here?” Andrew asked. “You scared me! My parents are gonna be pissed if they see you out here. They don't want me with yo-”

Anthony grabbed Andrew's shoulders, interrupting the younger boy's rant. “Hey, relax, relax. We're not staying here,” he said before looking at the backdoor to see if anyone was there. Fortunately, there wasn't. “Follow me.” 

He needed some time alone with Andrew. Since he was a senior and Andrew was a sophomore and he was an enemy in Mr. and Mrs. Bryson's eyes, they didn't get to see each other that much. 

Andrew wiggled out of Anthony's grip. He took a step back from him. “Do you know how much trouble I would get into if I followed you? My parents always rant about you being a bad influence, and they'd kill me if they found out we were alone together.” _They'd assume you kidnapped me..._

“That's why I will get you back home before your parents realize you're gone,” Anthony assured him. “Please, trust me, just this one time.” _Please, Drew._

 _I want to, but I know I'll be scolded if I'm caught. I know it's "wrong", but it feels so right_ , Andrew thought. He was confused; he didn't really know what to do. He loved Anthony a lot, and wanted to do nothing but make him happy, but he also wanted to make his parents happy. The only way he could please them was to somehow date a cheerleader or, at least, the highschool quarterback.

After about another minute of debating, Andrew sighed. He had made up his mind. He turned around and faced Anthony. I can't believe I'm doing this. “Okay, Anthony, lead the way.”

-

“A motorcycle? You have got to be kidding me,” Andrew said as he looked at the black, two-wheeled vehicle. He didn't know how to ride one, since he'd only seen them in movies or around the neighborhood. The fact that there were no helmets made him feel even more uneasy.

“It's not that difficult. It's like riding a bicycle,” Anthony assured him. “Just wrap your arms around me, and you'll be fine.” He knew very well that if Andrew didn't know how to lean with the motorcycle, the ride would be hellish. _Andrew is pretty smart, maybe he'd probably learn quickly._ Anthony thought.

“And, before you ask, I do not have helmets,” he added. “I know it's dangerous, but we'll be fine. I've never gotten hurt before.” He then swung one of his legs over the side of the bike. He then stood up so the motorcycle was standing upright instead of leaning over. He patted the seat behind him and turned to Andrew. “Now's your chance,” he said.

Andrew sighed. _It's now or never._ He hesitantly got on the motorcycle behind Anthony. He wrapped his arms around his torso. He took a deep breath and felt some tension leave his body. 

Anthony smiled in triumph. He kicked up the kickstand before starting the motorcycle's engine. A loud sound emitted from the vehicle as it started. Anthony felt Andrew hold onto him tighter. He looked back at the smaller boy and saw that he had hidden his face in his back. _Aww, just like a scared kitten._

He looked forward and made sure no cars were coming. He then took a few steps forward before picking his feet up and resting them on the footrests that were on each side of the motorcycle. Within seconds, he and Andrew were speeding down the road. He had the perfect place in mind; he knew he could get there without being caught.

-

Half an hour later, Anthony arrived at a lakefront. He kicked the kickstand down and got off of the motorcycle first. The vehicle leaned over on its side. 

Anthony helped Andrew get off of the motorcycle and steady himself. He couldn't help but chuckle when Andrew was as wobbly as a newborn horse.

“It's not funny,” Andrew protested. 

Anthony rolled his eyes and smiled, “It most definitely is from my point of view.” He then began walking in the direction of the lake. He expected Andrew to follow.

Andrew huffed playfully and followed Anthony. He didn't know what Anthony had planned, but he was sure it was safe. He hoped it wouldn't last long. Otherwise, his parents would become suspicious.

Anthony walked closer to the lake. He eventually sat down on the edge of the rocks that surrounded the lake. He patted on the ground next to him, signaling for Andrew to sit down.

Andrew sat down next to him hesitantly. The grass around them was already pushed down as if someone had been there before them. _Whatever was here before us could still be here_ , Andrew thought.

Anthony noticed his boyfriend's nervous expression. “What's wrong?” he asked. _Hopefully it's nothing too serious._

“It's just that- the grass was already trampled when we arrived. What if there's something here?” Andrew asked.

“There's nothing here, I promise,” Anthony replied. “I come here whenever nothing makes sense. It's peaceful.” This spot was like a second home to Anthony. His father, who had left three years prior, had taken him to it. So, of course, it was very important to him.

Andrew sighed in relief. He smiled, and looked down at the ground between himself and Anthony. Anthony's hand was sitting there limply, looking lonely. Andrew decided to set his hand on top of Anthony's. He noticed Anthony glance at him and smile. _Thank God he didn't find that awkward or weird..._

“What were you doing outside, all alone?” Anthony asked. _Especially when it was that hot outside._ Since the sun had started to set, it was becoming cooler.

“My mom wanted me to make friends,” Andrew replied. “She thinks I only hang out with you. She doesn't have a lot of nice things to say about you.”

“Why?” Anthony asked. He had no idea why Andrew's parents hated him. He wasn't a threat; he was just a straight A student that happened to own a motorcycle and wear all-black.

“The whole tough, biker persona you put on. That's the only person she and my dad have ever seen. They think you're a troublemaker,” Andrew replied. He didn't go on with any further explanation. He didn't want to hurt Anthony's feelings. 

Anthony sighed; Andrew's parents' assumptions weren't new to him. He knew he could come off as a rebel. “I'm sure they'll come around.” he said confidently. “It will just take time.”

He looked at Andrew, who appeared to be deep in thought. Anthony assumed he was thinking about things - most likely bad things - his parents had told him. Anthony didn't really know what to say. There was a long, awkward silence.

“Hey, don't worry about them now. It's just us now; no parents, no Maxwell, no screaming Kevin. We're safe,” Anthony explained, finally breaking the silence. He intertwined his and Andrew's hands before moving closer to him. 

Andrew blushed and looked down at his and Anthony's hands. He bit back a smile. He had an idea on where this was going. 

“Just us, huh?” he asked. He decided to push his parents' judgement away for now.

Anthony nodded. _Should I say it? What if I screw this up? What if it shocks or scares him? What if-_

“You know... I-I love you, Drew,” Anthony said. He felt himself blushing; he had never been able to force those words out before. Even if he and Andrew had been dating for five months.

“I love you, too, Anthony,” Andrew replied with a smile. _How did I say that without stuttering?_

Anthony leaned in closer. He glanced down at Andrew's lips. Then, he looked into Andrew's eyes, wondering if what he was doing was okay. He didn't want to force Andrew into anything. He saw no signs of discomfort. So, he tilted his head slightly and gently pressed his lips against Andrew's. _I'm actually doing this?!_

Andrew happily kissed back. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God- I didn't expect his lips to be that soft._ All of his negative thoughts and worries melted away. His parents' judgement didn't matter then. He wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment. 

After a few seconds, Anthony pulled away. He rested his forehead against Andrew's. He smiled as he looked into his eyes. He knew he was blushing. _Why and how does he make me such a big softie?_

“You're adorable,” Andrew said.

“You're adorable-er,” Anthony replied.

Andrew snickered, “That's not even a word, you dork.” He scooted away from Anthony, just so they could have some space in between them. He began to notice how irritated his skin was by the grass.

“Dork, you say?” Anthony asked. “At least my friends and I don't talk to each other with a lisp.”

“I didn't start it! Blaze did!” Andrew exclaimed. He and Blaze were close friends. They had even dated in the past. The origin of their unique way of communicating was hard to explain. Anthony always assumed it was some kind of inside joke.

“Whatever, you're still the biggest dork out of the two of us,” Anthony stated. Andrew didn't reply. Anthony smiled in triumph. He was convinced he had won. 

Andrew playfully rolled his eyes. He got close to Anthony once again and rested his head on Anthony's shoulder. He closed his eyes. The heat had been draining his energy slowly; he could no longer fight it. 

He smiled when Anthony held his hand. _God, I'm in love._ Earlier that afternoon, Andrew didn't think he'd be able to smile. Now, he was in a state of nirvana. 

Anthony gently kissed the top of Andrew's head. “I guess we should be heading back to your place,” he said, hoping he wasn't killing the mood. _He must be tired._ This afternoon was amazing. I really hope he and I can have more time like that together. It helps remind me that I'm completely head over heels for him.


End file.
